The invention relates to a structural element system and various structural elements of such a structural element system for the construction industry applicable for constructing curtain facades, facade linings, transparent roofs, sunrooms, soundproofing walls, fair buildings, carports and the like. In particular, the invention relates to a post section, a holding section, a fastening element, a connecting member, a rigid connecting element, a jointed connecting element, a multi-pad base member, a profiled strip, a seal, a frame section, and a two-pad profiled frame for frame flat elements for curtain facades, facade linings, transparent roofs, sunrooms, soundproofing walls, fair buildings (exhibition buildings, warehouses-type buildings), carports and the like.
Structural elements and structural element systems of the aforementioned kind enable a floating suspension, and thus an earthquake-safe mounting, of framed flat elements of all kinds, for example, of framed windowpanes, on post sections, and enable an easy-to-mount construction of facades and facade linings, transparent roofs, sunrooms, soundproofing walls, fair buildings or exhibition buildings, carports and the like. In particular, by means of such structural elements, aesthetically pleasing buildings and warehouses and the like can be constructed quickly and inexpensively, for example, when a steel frame is present on which the post sections can be fastened. The framed flat elements line do not simply line a facade but form themselves the facade and are floatingly mounted; such facades are referred to as “curtain facades”. In the case of such a construction, the post sections are visible from the interior, i.e., from the room which is formed inside the flat elements, so that special requirements in regard to for aesthetic appearance are to be fulfilled by the construction system.
EP 0 447 508 B1 shows a structural element system of the aforementioned kind with framed flat elements, for example, which can mounted floatingly for covering a facade on post sections, wherein the frame of the flat elements is embodies as a two-part profiled frame.
DE 36 26 194 A1 shows a structural element system which, however, has technical as well as aesthetic disadvantages. For example, the frame parts which are visible from the interior are very wide and moreover separated by a visible gap from the actual post section. The frame sections which enclose, for example, two parallel windowpanes are difficult to manufacture which makes the structural element system expensive. This structural element system requires that between two framed flat elements positioned adjacently or on top one another seals must be inserted which, however, as a result of thermal expansion in the case of frame sections generally made of aluminum are exposed to great loads. They are constantly compressed and expanded which results in the seals aging more quickly so that at some point in time they will fall out.
In addition, DE 195 26 671 A1 discloses, for example, for a similar application structural element systems for forming so-called post-and-latch constructions. However, they have the disadvantage in comparison to the above described systems that the flat elements must always be horizontally supported by the so-called latch and cannot be suspended in a floating arrangement. Such structural element systems are therefore not comparable to the systems of the aforementioned kind. In particular, mounting of the system of DE 195 26 671 A1 is very complex because the flat elements, i.e., in particular, two parallel windowpanes, are not pre-framed so that they cannot be simply suspended during assembly bust must be clamped on site.
A severe disadvantage, for aesthetic reasons, of such a post-and-latch construction is that first posts, which in the proper mounted state generally extend vertically, as well as second posts, which in the proper mounted state extends horizontally, are fully visible from the exterior of the facade while in the structural element system of the aforementioned kind the post elements are substantially fully covered by the framed flat elements and latches are entirety dispensed with; this has advantages in the so-called structural glazing (lining of the facade with glass) where the frame construction should be hardly visible in the finished facade.
In DE 299 15 574 U1, a structural element system is proposed in which however the framed flat elements are not suspended but are secured by screwing on corresponding post sections. This system has aesthetic as well as technical disadvantages. In particular, there are unpleasant transitional at the interior between a post section and a section positioned between the framed flat elements and the post section. Moreover, in this system the frame of the flat elements is problematic because generally the frame sections, which are extruded from aluminum, engage directly the flat elements so that, for example, aluminum and glass contact one another directly which can cause problems.
DE 88 11 937.8 U1 describes a structural element system in which however the flat elements are not framed. Instead, the flat elements, in general comprised of two parallel windowpanes, are suspended by a single adhesive connection. The outer one of the two windowpanes is provided with a bevel so that a conical holding element can pull the windowpane in the direction toward a post section. In this construction all elements are exposed to very high loads, in particular, as a result of thermal expansion of the air enclosed in double pane windows between the two windowpanes. Moreover, in this structural element system extremely minimal manufacturing tolerances must be observed because otherwise particularly the horizontal abutting areas between two flat elements arranged on top one another will not be completely sealed so that moisture can penetrate.
DE 35 40 385 describes a structural element system in which on the flat elements at the interior side a holding section is attached by gluing which however does not enclose the flat elements, i.e., the two windowpanes of a double pane window. Handling and mounting of such unframed windowpanes is a problem in particular when the flat elements must be quickly mounted outside. There is a greater risk of injury for the personnel. Moreover, the unframed flat elements can be easily damaged at their edge areas.
Widely accepted is the structural element system disclosed in EP 0 447 508 B1. However, this system has a problem with regard to thermal insulation because the structural elements are made of aluminum sections which conduct heat comparatively well and because the framed flat elements are suspended directly from the post sections.
A further problem is the attachment of the post sections on a wall to be covered or on a different support, for example, a base member or a steal beam. From post-and-latch constructions, fastening elements in the form of double-T sections are known which comprise a first leg resting against a wall or the like and secured thereat, for example, by screwing and two parallel legs which project perpendicularly from the first leg between which a post section can be attached by means of a fastening screw that is guided through the two legs and the post section. Depending on the construction situation, the fastening elements must always be positioned at different locations along the post section so that the post sections cannot be pre-drilled; it is therefore necessary to drill or mill holes for receiving the fastening screw into the post section on site. This increases the mounting expenditure on site significantly and makes assembly particularly at low ambient temperatures very difficult.
The post sections, which are generally vertical in the proper mounted state, are not only to be attached to the wall to be covered but also to the ground. The known base members for mounting on the ground must be aligned very exactly relative to one another before attachment of the post sections; this requires very precise and thus time-consuming measuring.
Often, two post sections must be connected directly with one another, in particular, such that a post section abuts like a latch laterally another post section but also such that both post sections abut one another in their longitudinal direction and, in this way, form practically a long, optionally angled, section. An example for this is a construction of a sunroom with pointed roof in which a vertically upwardly extending post passes into a slantedly upwardly extending roof beam.
A further problem of the known structural element systems is the framing of the flat elements by means of two-part profiled frames. In the known two-part profiled frames, the inner and outer frame sections or the frames formed of such sections, after insertion of the flat elements to be framed, i.e., two parallel windowpanes, are locked with one another so that the elements to be framed are clamped between the frame sections.
In this connection, those frame sections are referred to as outer frame sections which in the proper mounted state of the flat elements on a building face outwardly relative to the building while those frame sections which engage the side of the flat elements facing the interior of the building are referred to as inner frame elements. However, it should be mentioned in this connection that in many applications of the structural element systems according to the invention, for example, in connection with fair or exhibition buildings or for constructing partitions of closed rooms, the differentiation inner/outer cannot be easily made. As will be explained in connection with the drawing description, those frame sections referred to as outer frame sections engage in the mounted state the side of the framed flat elements facing away from the post sections, while those frame sections referred to as inner frame sections engage the side of the framed flat elements facing the post sections.
EP 0 447 508 B1 discloses to provide hooks on two parallel extending inner frame sections by which a framed flat element can be suspended from a post section.
This configuration has the result that in the case of a very strong suction action on the exterior of the building or a strong pressure action on the inner side of the building theoretically the outer frame section could be torn off its locking engagement on the inner frame section. Even though the disclosed inner and outer frame sections of EP 0 447 508 B1 are widely used and such tearing has not yet been reported, there is the desire to provide a profiled frame which, like the known frame, can also be manufactured and mounted simply and inexpensively, but which also makes impossible tearing apart of the inner and outer frame sections as a result of strong suction action on the exterior side of the framed flat elements, for example, as a result of a hurricane.
Also, the problem of the attachment of the post sections on the ground has not been solved in an visually satisfying way for every application situation. Also, the attachment of the post sections on the wall can still be improved, in particular, with respect to the alignment of different parallel extending post sections. Finally, there is the desire to provide a simple possibility to introduce and securely attach a transversely extending section between two post sections extending parallel in the mounted state.
The sections generally referred to in the structural element systems of the aforementioned kind as frame sections serve for framing and attaching elements, such as windowpanes, referred to generally as flat elements for the purpose of their attachment on a suitable construction for forming facade linings, transparent roofs, sunrooms, soundproofing walls, fair buildings, carports and the like. In particular, the frame sections are used for producing flat elements, where two flat elements that are rectangular in a plan view, in particular, two windowpanes, can be engaged and secured in a parallel position.
Even though such frame sections in general are used for framing and securing windowpanes, in particular, in the case of so-called structural glazing (covering of facades with glass), such frame sections can also be used for framing and securing other flat elements suitable for lining facades, for example, acrylic glass panes and other plastic material panes, stone plates, marble plates, and wood plates or metal plates.
Often there is the desire that in the case of a finished facade the frame of the respective flat elements should be hardly visible. The structural element system of the aforementioned kind should therefore include a frame section which in the mounted state is practically not visible. In the case of the framed flat elements, in particular, windowpanes, it is therefore the goal of the invention that as little as possible of the frame can be seen from the exterior.